


thinking out loud

by Yeoun (Bakagami)



Series: EXO Drabble Collection [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakagami/pseuds/Yeoun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes, baekhyun feels insecure. sehun fucks him out of it. pwp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thinking out loud

**Author's Note:**

> refined answer on this [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/yeouni/answer/127181440953). whoops. crosspost from [lj](http://yeoun.livejournal.com/4158.html#cutid2).

The first time Sehun takes him, he finds Baekhyun’s the complete opposite to what he’s like in real life, on screen, on stage.

The cocky persona slips away to reveal unsure hesitations, insecurities.

From all the times they’ve had sex, one would think Baekhyun would be less bashful about his body. When Sehun helps him peel off his shirt, he blushes down to his neck, chest. It’s really not his fault he doesn't have a body like Yixing's. Or, godblessed Minseok.

Sehun rolls his eyes and takes him in, eyes roving down Baekhyun’s form like he’s hungry and Baekhyun is his next course. “Pants. Off.”

Wiggling out of his jeans in probably the most unsexy way ever, Baekhyun strips down naked and jumps when Sehun steps close, palms hot against his skin. It’s reassuring that Sehun finds him hot enough to hold down and fuck into on various piece of furniture on the daily, though.

“You’re so pretty for me,” Sehun murmurs and Baekhyun flushes harder, leaning compliantly into his touch. Sehun backs them both to the bed and Baekhyun lets his knees give away, because they’ve been shaking for the past few minutes anyway.

Sehun draws back to remove his own clothing and Baekhyun gets himself situated on the sheets, watching Sehun undress. It’s captivating—everything Sehun does is. He unbuttons his shirt and looks like art doing it and Baekhyun can’t help feel a little more conscious.

“You're thinking too loud.” Sehun drops the rest of his clothing on the ground and moves close again, “Let me fix that.”

Kneeling onto the bed, he pushes Baekhyun onto his back. He circles his fingers around Baekhyun's hole, pausing to massage the flesh of his ass a few times. It's enough so that Baekhyun whines and starts to buck up.

“What do you want?” Sehun asks, pushing Baekhyun’s thighs back and teasing his skin relentlessly. “Tell me.”

Baekhyun brings the back of his hand to cover his mouth and squeezes his eyes closed. He doesn’t say anything, unless you count the keening noises coming from the back of his throat. Noises that should be a sin.

Despite this, Sehun stops his movements altogether and releases the tension on Baekhyun’s legs.

“I won't do anything unless you ask for it, hyung.”

“I—I want you, Sehun, please,” Baekhyun gives in after a while, voice wavering as he muffles the words out around his hand. He’s close to crying. “Please fuck me, please, I need you inside of me, I want to make you feel good—”

Sehun’s mouth curves into a smirk and he thrusts split-slick fingers into Baekhyun like it’s his job. He’d be rich if Baekhyun’s cries could convert into currency.

After a bit, he pulls them out and lines himself up; Baekhyun presses back eagerly. His eyes roll back as Sehun buries himself balls-deep, slow burning. Sehun rocks his hips as he slips in and out of Baekhyun and he spreads Baekhyun’s legs more, to the point where they’re aching.

Baekhyun arches up into Sehun’s touch and lets go of all previous constraints, crying out in earnest in time to Sehun’s thrusts.

“So pretty, just for me,” Sehun says under his breath, more to himself than anything. At this point, Baekhyun’s just chanting a pattern of, “oh my god, harder, harder, faster, fuck, Sehun—”

Sehun laughs and says, “that's the plan,” the same time Baekhyun clenches around him while curling up with a particularly loud moan. He doesn’t have the energy to roll his eyes at Sehun’s attempt at cracking a joke.

Sehun’s movements stutter. Before long, Sehun’s riding out his orgasm in a still-sensitive Baekhyun, who clenches around him even more.

He pulls out as he comes down from his high and flops down on Baekhyun, smearing his come between their two bodies.

“Ew,” Baekhyun says, tired and spent and already drifting off. Sehun just pulls him close and leaves the mess for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> comments + kudos = <3


End file.
